Blood Alchemist
Most alchemists can transform matter and energy into other forms, but some wicked specialists realize that life itself is an energy that can greatly fuel their alchemy. Alignment: A blood alchemist trades the lives of others for more power when using his lifeblood ability. A nonevil blood alchemist can’t use the lifeblood ability, but he can use his other archetype and class abilities, and he can continue to advance in alchemist. Abilities Lifeblood (Su) When a blood alchemist performs a coup de grace that kills an intelligent humanoid creature (though, not a summoned intelligent humanoid creature), he can gather its lifeblood into a vial; this is a death effect. He can use this lifeblood any time within the next 24 hours to create an extract of a spell level he can cast that is no higher than 1/2 the creature’s CR, without spending a daily extract slot. He can use this ability once for each spell level each day (for example, a 13th-level blood alchemist can use lifeblood to gain additional 1st-, 2nd-, 3rd-, 4th-, and 5thlevel extracts). A blood alchemist can’t take the mutagen or cognatogen discoveries. This ability replaces mutagen. Alchemical Circles (Sp, Su) A blood alchemist gains a blood pool with a number of points equal to his alchemist level + his Intelligence modifier. He can spend 1 point from his blood pool to draw a complex alchemical circle of 10ft size in blood on the ground or on another permanent fixture in a process that takes 1 minute. This blood pool refreshes when his extracts are refreshed. Depending on his alchemist level, the alchemical circle can have one of several effects. At 1st (level, the blood alchemist can spend an unused extract slot to charge the circle with alchemical energy. He chooses one of the spells listed of equal or lower level to the extract slot he spent, and until he refreshes his extract slots, as long as his body is in physical contact with the circle, he can produce the effect of the spell he chose as a spell-like ability. Circles last until their physical form is broken or the blood alchemist refreshes his extracts. If the spell normally has an expensive material component, he must still provide it, either grinding it up and mixing it with the blood used for the circle or placing it in the circle (if the component is also the target). The chosen effect can target or affect only something contained within the circle, or the surface on which the blood alchemist drew the circle. To learn one of these effects, he must write it into his formula book, with the same cost as usual for a formula (he can also use his free formula from leveling up to learn the chosen effect instead of a normal formula). The blood alchemist can choose from the following spells for this ability: 1st—expeditious excavation, fabricate bullets, jury-rig, magic weapon, reinforce armaments; 2nd—knock, make whole, masterwork transformation, silk to steel, soften earth and stone, warp wood; 3rd—keen edge, magic vestment, greater magic weapon, obsidian flow, spike stones, stone shape; 4th—fabricate, passwall, transmute mud to rock, transmute rock to mud; 5th—flesh to stone, move earth, stone to flesh, tar pool, transmute metal to wood; 6th—polymorph any object, transmute blood to acid. Starting at 8th level, the blood alchemist can also create a magic circle, as per the magic circles occultist class ability, though it costs 1 point from his blood pool instead of 1 point of mental focus. Starting at 12th level, he can also create a binding circle, as per the occultist class ability of the same name, though it costs 2 points from his blood pool instead of 2 points of mental focus. Starting at 16th level, the blood alchemist can draw magic circles and binding circles more quickly but with a shorter duration, as per the occultist fast circles ability. This ability replaces bombs. Blood Knowledge (Sp) Starting at 4th level, a blood alchemist can spend an unused extract slot of 2nd level while mixing a drop of blood with various alchemical reagents in a process that takes 1 minute. If he does so, he can drink the resulting concoction as a standard action to gain the information he would learn as if he had cast blood biography on the blood he just used. As per the spell, living and undead creatures receive a Will saving throw (DC = 13 + the blood alchemist’s Intelligence modifier) to negate the effect. Category:Archetypes